Long May She Reign
by halcyon calamity
Summary: Gossip Girl here, your one and only source for the latest juicy goodness on the Upper East Side. Summer's come and gone and America's most spoiled brats have returned from their Hamptons houses to attend their own personal hell - high school. Queen C reigns at Panem Academy, but will a new delicious boy from LA send her into a downward spiral? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Gossip Girl.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source for the latest juicy goodness on the Upper East Side. Summer's come and gone and all our princes and princesses have returned from their Hamptons houses to attend their own personal hell - high school. Even trust fund babies have their issues, and Murphy's Law states that anything that will go wrong will, eventually. Especially at Panem Academy... _

_Now that we're finally back to school, I'll give you a refresher on who's who, and also a little preview of what - or who - might be going down, very soon..._

_Queen C - our resident bitch was born to be on top and always has been. After a messy break up with M at the end of last year, she's proven that the single life is always the most fun by partying it up all summer in Paris. Will her position be questioned without Prince M at her side? Only time will tell..._

_K - the best friend, but never one for the royal life. K has always been somewhat of an anomaly in the UES with her bluntness and general distaste of fashion and partying, but her BFF always manages to drag her along. K's been by Queen C's side in France this summer, just like always. Even with C's urging, K's locked up her love life, supposedly for good. But then again, a new school year could bring someone into the picture._

_F - UES's most legendary bad boy of all time, and he has the notches in his bedpost and a high tolerance for hard alcohol to prove it. The benefits? He knows every secret in the UES, maybe even more than me, which is why he's such an asset to Queen C. Always one for scheming, he's been content to hide and play with his toys. Will junior year bring out something new in him? Doubtful._

_G - the completion of Panem's little foursome has always had a thing for his friend K, but sources tell me she's firmly rejected our poor jock. Looks like he'll have to stick to his first love, lacrosse, for the time being. _

_P and R – the younger siblings of K and G, respectively. These adorable teens are slated to be the next golden couple of the UES, now that Queen C and Prince M are officially over. Which may be one of the reasons why G thinks he and K and meant to be. Of course, the course of true love never did run smooth…._

_M - UES's not-so-golden boy had been with Queen C since tweenhood until she humiliated him in the school's courtyard by unveiling his tryst with Glitter Girl. He dumped the affair unceremoniously on its ass and has been vying for a second chance with C - and his spot back as the prince of Panem - ever since._

_Glitter Girl - One of C's former lackeys until she stole away her prince - since then, she's been shunned by almost every respectable and unrespectable nightclub in New York. Spotted recently wearing sweatpants in public, which is a crime even if they are Juicy Couture... But sources say she's back and out for vengeance, ready to topple Queen C out of her top spot._

_A and C - two new players in our little game, newly arrived from LAX. A is supposedly the good girl that may or may not have a naughty side, and there's no telling if she'll bump heads with Queen C at Panem. And C... let's just say, his reputation precedes himself. There's no doubt he and F will hit it off from the start; question is, will he and Queen C? She might decide there's not enough room for two womanizers in NYC... and if so, we might be looking at World War 3._

_Panem Academy officially starts on Monday, and there's no doubt there will be crashing and burning. You know where to find the deets on the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite._

_You know you love me,_  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Cato, have you seen the box that's marked as shoes? I need to pick the perfect pair for tomorrow."

The blonde figure rolled his eyes as he sat back and closed his laptop. "There's definitely more than one box marked as shoes, Annie, and most them are already in your room."

Annie rounded the corner before sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Yes, but those are all from last season, so I can't wear them. I want to make a good impression on Clove. Katniss told me she's picky about this sort of thing, which is why I instantly liked her. I'm going to need a shopping buddy."

Cato thought back to Gossip Girl's post, then about the girl his sister had referred to. Obviously, Clove was Queen C. "Clove, huh..."

Annie's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Don't try anything, Cato. I don't want any of my friends involved with you." Suddenly, she smiled. "It's not like you can do anything, anyway. From what I've heard, she'll be bitchy enough to keep you away."

His eyebrows rose. "Is that a challenge?"

"_No_. Just... don't do anything stupid. New York isn't LA, Cato." With that said, Annie swept out of the room, no doubt to search for her shoes again.

Cato reopened the laptop to reread Gossip Girl's post. Once finished, he smirked.

New York definitely wasn't LA, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

AN: I was suddenly struck by inspiration after reading both Hunger Games and Gossip Girl fanfiction. They didn't really seem compatible at first, but then pieces started coming together and I saw that they would work well together. Hopefully, you guys can tell who's who from this chapter - it serves as back story while also typing in Gossip Girl's role, for some of you that don't read/watch it.

Of course, this is just a test run, so I probably won't continue if there isn't a lot of interest in it.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Gossip Girl.

* * *

_Spotted: A pair of sun-kissed Cali twins stepping off at JFK, Louis Vuitton luggages in hand and ready to stir up some trouble. Exactly what the UES needs._

Clove shoved her phone back into her Stella McCartney bag before taking another sip of her water. Gossip Girl had been increasing her influence - and number of texts - recently, and Clove was none too pleased. Because of the annoying twit's little blog, groups of people had taken to snapping shots of her wherever she was. The fact that it looked liked she was being stood up right now, waiting at the restaurant for _someone_ to arrive, pissed her off even more.

A dark-haired boy dropped into the seat across from her, waving the waiter off and gulping down half his glass. Clove was unamused. "You know that I don't appreciate lateness, Gale. You invited me as a guest, didn't you? Even ten years of friendship doesn't give you an excuse for lack of manners."

"Sorry, Clove." Gale slumped in his seat and closed his eyes. "I had a late night last night, and then I woke up to a lecture about how I was tarnishing the Hawthorne reputation. My dad is such a fucking hypocrite."

"Your dad's back in town?"

"Just for a business deal; he'll be back in Tuscany with his mistress in no time."

"I guess that means Gazelle hasn't been home, right?" Clove sighed and shot Gale a compassionate look, one that she displayed rarely. "I don't know why she puts up with your father."

"To avoid scandal, of course. Plus, she does a lot of retail therapy, something you're familiar with," he said, glancing down at the Bendels bags near Clove's feet.

"It's not retail therapy," Clove said, rolling her eyes. "It's back-to-school shopping. Tomorrow is the first day of school, you know. I hope you plan on showing up."

Gale snorted. "You know I will. The one you should be worrying about is Finn. He didn't even go to the last month of school last year."

"I always worry about Finn. And Katniss, too," Clove said, shooting a discreet look at Gale.

Gale just groaned. "Just drop it, Clove."

"I will not drop it. I saw you two talking on the balcony last night and I want to know if you had enough balls to finally confess."

"No wonder people call you a bitch."

"I take it as a compliment," Clove responded, smirking. "But you're changing the subject. What happened last night?"

"I said it."

"And?"

"She told me she would never see me that way."

"Ugh," Clove sighed, sitting back. "I was so sure that she'd at least agree to one date. What did you do wrong?"

"I don't know." Gale sighed again, running his right hand through his unruly dark hair. "Doesn't she ever, you know, talk about me? In that way?"

Clove just laughed. "Katniss doesn't talk about _anyone_ in that way, ever. She pretty much has no love life, or at least she doesn't talk about it with me. And I'm her best friend, so I think I would know."

"So what do I do now?" Gale asked while propping his elbows up on the table and putting his head in his hands.

"Well, at this point you should probably just give up and move on."

"No. Kat and I are meant to be, I swear. I've always known she was the one."

"Kat's stubborn. She's not going to change her mind, at least soon. If you don't want to get over it, then wait for her," Clove advised. "Don't push her into anything, because she hates that. Just... get a fake girlfriend or something. It might succeed in making her jealous, and if not, you still have a girlfriend."

"I can't use a girl that way," Gale protested.

"Then let her know it's fake. Just make sure you pick the right girl so she doesn't go all insane on your ass."

Gale suddenly grabbed her hand, very nearly knocking over Clove's glass of water. "Clove, will you do me the honor of being my fake girlfriend?"

"What?" Clove shrieked snatching her hand away. "Are you fucking serious?"

"You said I should get a fake girlfriend," Gale replied, shrugging.

"I didn't mean _me_!" Clove took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then continued. "No way in fucking hell. I am not getting involved into this mess."

"Please, Clove? Do it for your best guy friend. This way you can fend off your unwanted admirers and your dick of an ex while I see if there's really anything possible between me and Kat."

"How are so sure you're my best guy friend, huh?"

"Because you disapprove of Finn's manwhore ways, and I'm the only other guy you spend platonic time with."

"True," Clove acknowledged. Another sigh. "You're a horrible best guy friend."

"Is that a yes?"

"No. Having a boyfriend would reflect badly on me, especially after I announced I wouldn't be on the market for a while. Flirting, however, isn't out of the question."

"Deal." Gale paused, then grinned at Clove. "Seal it with a kiss?" Clove smacked his arm, shooting him a _'watch it_' look. "Ow..."

_Spotted: Queen __**C**__ and _**_G,_**_ cozying up to each other at Sunday brunch. Were we reading the signs all wrong with __**K**__, __**G**__? Or are you just __**C**__'s new rebound? Either way, it looks like we have a newly crowned prince... and __**M**__ won't be too happy. _

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

* * *

"K, you look like shit. Go change."

Katniss looked down at her clothes, then back up at Clove. "I look fine, C."

"No, you don't! Your colors are all mismatched and totally out of season. You'd think, after so many years of me dressing you, you'd actually have some fashion sense."

"It's a uniform, Clove."

"_Exactly_! I don't know how you can get so many things wrong in an outfit that they basically assign you." Clove wrinkled her nose once she looked at Katniss' feet. "You cannot wear flats on the first day of school, Kat. Go wear those Manolos I bought for you last week."

Katniss sighed and trudged back to her room to change, passing her little sister on the way. "Morning, Prim."

"Morning, Katniss," her sister replied cheerfully, still in her pajamas. The middle school started an hour later than the high school at Panem, meaning she didn't have to be ready yet. "Did Clove send you back to change again?" she enquired knowingly.

"Don't ask about things you already know," Katniss said with a hint of bitterness before returning to her bedroom. She could hear Prim laughing behind her.

"Clove!" Prim squealed. "I so wish that I could go to the high school this year. Especially with you as Queen."

"Prim!" she replied before hugging the smaller girl. Because Katniss and Clove had grown up together, Prim was essentially her younger sister as well. "I wish you were coming. Maybe you could direct your sister in your fashion sense when I'm not available," she said, rolling her eyes.

Prim giggled before heading to the kitchen, intent on the scent of waffles that the cook had already prepared. Katniss returned, Clove finally nodded her approval, and they were on their way.

* * *

"Cato, can't you at least try to be excited for school?" Annie sighed, turning to look at her twin. "It's the first day. Lighten up."

"Why would I be excited about _school_?" Cato said the word with disdain, as if it were the same as Annie saying _Wal-Mart_ or _Gap_.

Annie ignored her brother's pessimism. "I'm so excited to meet Clove. Kat's told me all about her, you know. She's probably better at shopping than Kat, too."

"She'll probably bitch at both of us for intruding on her territory," Cato muttered as their driver opened the door for them to the Met, where Katniss had told them to arrive.

* * *

Clove was just wrapping up her meeting with Cashmere, Roxy, and Bonnie on the Met steps when she noticed Katniss' face light up. Looking in her line of sight, Clove noticed a girl and boy, both around their age, looking around until they saw Katniss. The girl waved excitedly, but the boy looked excruciatingly bored as they started to walk towards them.

"This meeting is adjourned," she told the three girls, who hung onto Clove's every word. "Don't disappoint me this year, girls. We'd hate to see you all join Glimmer, right? B, I want those project folders by the end of the week." She shot them a sickeningly sweet smile. Understanding they were dismissed, the three started their walk towards Panem Academy.

Clove turned around, satisfied, and took a closer look at the boy and girl. The girl had dark, flowing locks, not unlike Clove herself. But where Clove's hair was midnight black, the girl's hair was a rich dark brown. The boy, on the other hand, had pale blonde hair. He was also freaking _gorgeous - _she couldn't deny it. But there was no way she was interested - after all, she was enjoying the single life.

The two teens' hair colors couldn't of been more different, but the one similarity they had, Clove noticed, was the green eyes. They were a bright emerald, not quite the shade of Finnick's sea-green eyes but exceptional all the same. And they were identical, unnaturally so. It was obvious that these two were related, despite their other physical differences.

The two stopped in front of them, the girl smiling brightly and the boy looking disinterested.

"Clove, I told you about my friends that were moving from LA," Katniss said. "This is Annie and Cato Cresta. Their mother is good friends with mine, so we've known each other for a while."

"It's so great to meet you," Annie said excitedly. "Katniss has told me so much about you."

Clove was cautious. This girl could be sabotaging her, even if Katniss trusted her. Katniss was a good judge of character, but you never knew, here on the Upper East Side. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," she said carefully. "I love your earrings; where did you get them?" It was Clove's way of extending an offering of friendship. It all depended on Annie's answer.

Annie laughed. "Thanks. I got them recently at a little store on Rodeo Drive. I begged the owner to consider expanding and setting up a store in New York, but so far, no luck."

Clove relaxed. Obviously, Annie was not going to threat her position as Queen - she was just over-enthusiastic, that was all. "You'll have to tell me all about it. I've been getting my jewelry from the same old places since forever."

Annie gasped. "Your headband... are those... diamonds?"

Clove tossed her hair back. "From Tiffany's, of course."

"Clove has an obsession with headbands," Katniss supplied. "I'm pretty sure she wears them to school almost everyday."

"The queen's literal crown, huh?" Cato smirked as he said it.

Clove turned to look at the boy, who was inspecting - more like undressing - her with his eyes. "Cato, right?" she asked sweetly, as if she hadn't paid any attention to him before. She made sure to make a show of running her eyes over him, forming a mask of disdain on her face before turning back to Annie.

Cato gritted his teeth. He was always the center of attention in LA; girls clawed at him left and right, for his money and for his looks. Who did this girl think she was, disregarding him like that?

She was hot, he'd give her that, but she also was the total bitch that they said she was.

Inwardly, Cato smirked. Since when had he cared about girls' personalities anyway? Clove was stunningly gorgeous, and that was more than enough for him. She'd be just like the others, in his bed one night and out before dawn.

Cato was starting to like New York already.

* * *

"Hey." Some random guy greeted Clove with a peck on the cheek, which she accepted without a thought. Cato furrowed his eyebrows, glancing from Clove to the dark-haired, grey-eyed boy next to her. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought the guy was related to Katniss.

"We didn't see you this morning," Clove said, turning away from Annie, who she'd been discussing Burberry's fall line with, to look at him.

"Missed me?" He asked, smirking.

"Not a chance," she shot back, before lightly hitting the guy's chest. Cato frowned when he saw that her hand lingered a little too long there. Were they going out? But Gossip Girl's blog had said that she was newly single...

Not that a girl's relationship status had ever stopped him before.

"Hey," Katniss cut in, lifting her fork from her salad and pointing it straight at them. "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" She threw a suspicious glance at both of them. "You're a bit more touchy-feely than usual. If you're not careful, Finn might want to chase after you to join in on the fun. He does love his threesomes."

This must've been Gale, then. But hadn't Gossip Girl said he was pining over Katniss? "How exactly is Finn gonna do that?" Gale retorted, laughing. "Unlike me, he doesn't do any sort of physical activity."

"Now that's not entirely true, is it?" cut in a smarmy voice from behind Gale. A boy stepped into view.

"We meant something that's not done horizontally, manslut," said Clove, rolling her eyes. Cato identified the bronze-haired guy as Finnick, having read about him on Gossip Girl. He'd expected the charm, but he hadn't expected the Upper East Side's favorite fuckup to be such a pretty boy.

He was too similar to Cato.

"You wound me," Finnick declared dramatically, putting his hand over his chest. "The bitch strikes again." He thought for a while. "Although, I've done it vertically, many times."

Clove rolled her eyes and returned to her lunch, which tipped Cato off that this sort of thing was a regular occurrence.

Finnick perked up at the sight of Annie, who was unabashedly staring at Finnick. "And who might this lovely lady be?" he asked, smiling charmingly and bringing her hand to his lips. Cato could see a blush taking over her features, but hid his instinctive reaction to pound the guy's face in. Annie had insisted more than once that she could take care of herself.

"You must be Cato," Finnick said, turning to face him. "Kat here told me that we would get along amazingly well. Favorite drink?"

Cato was confused. "Gin, why?"

Finnick whooped. "A real man, for once," he said, punching Cato lightly on the shoulder. "I'm more of a scotch guy myself. Gale over here continues to be a wuss with his beer."

"It's good," Gale defended from where he was.

"It's classless, that's what," said Clove, rolling her eyes. She seemed to be in a perpetual state of annoyance, Cato noticed. "It belongs at a ghetto New Jersey house party," Clove continued, "not the richest neighborhood in America.". Cato was convinced she'd literally stick her nose in the air, with what the stick shoved up her ass.

"You can't take the hard alcohol either, C. You just stick to your champagnes and wines like the good little girl you really are," Finnick said, smirking in the raven-haired girl's direction.

"I'll have you know that I've greatly expanded, ah, my alcohol repertoire, in Paris this summer," Clove shot back. "K can vouch for me."

"Unfortunately," Katniss groaned. "Clove ended up dragging me out almost every single night," she told Finnick and Cato, who just so happened to be listening in. "And since I don't approve of getting wasted, it wasn't so much fun for me, at least not until the morning when I could annoy her while she was nursing her raging hangover."

"Well well well, looks like our queen has finally got the tolerance to go along with her bitchy personality," Finnick said, beaming. "I'm proud of you, Clove. I didn't know you had it in you."

Gale slung his arm on Clove's shoulders and grinned. "Well, I think this deserves some celebration. _Marquee_ at 8, everyone? We can put C's tolerance to the test."

"We have school tomorrow, Gale," Katniss protested. "And it's the first school night of the year!"

"Yes, and I really need to keep my grades up for Harvard. You know how important junior year is," said Clove, frowning. "Can we push it to Friday night?"

"Come on," teased Finnick, "if your tolerance is really good as you say it is, there shouldn't be a problem. I was planning on going out tonight anyway."

"I'm in," Cato said. "Gotta check out if the nightlife in New York is up to standards."

Annie rolled her eyes. "You just want to check out the girls."

Cato shrugged, sparing a glance at Clove. "Sue me."

Clove sighed. "I'll only go if Katniss agrees."

"I'm calling in that favor now," Finnick wheedled. "Just tonight, we'll be good for the rest of the week. Well, they will."

Katniss glared at him. "I don't even owe you any favors! In fact, who was the one that covered for you when you barfing everywhere last time Gale threw a party?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Please, Kat?" Annie pleaded. "I'm really curious. Show me why you adore New York so much."

Katniss sighed. "Fine. I'll try to busy Prim with Rory again..."

"Yes!" Gale exclaimed. Cato was surprised he wasn't pumping his fist into the air.

A night on the town? This could be fun - or disastrous.

* * *

AN: I do not, in any way, condone underage drinking. I find alcohol in general unappealing - I don't know why people like it when it tastes so gross.

I'm still not too sure if I'll keep working on this. If you leave me a review, you might change my mind :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"I can't believe you wore jeans," Finnick groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Even guys have a dress code at high-end clubs, you know."

They're Armani!" Gale defended. "It's not like they're Levi's, calm down."

"Sorry, Gale," Annie said, "but jeans are _never _acceptable for a night out. I'm surprised they even let you in here."

Cato remained silent, sipping his drink. He and the three others were waiting at the bar of _Marquee - _they had ordered drinks after Katniss texted Annie and said that she and Clove would be late, _again_. Annie had been slightly worried until Gale laughed it off. "Clove believes in the term _fashionably late_," he'd said before waving the bartender over. "Don't expect them for another 20 minutes, at least."

Cato was not pleased. The only reason he had come in the first place was Clove. Sure, she was a bitch, but if her exaggeration of her Paris exploits were any indication, the girl had a wild side. There was a chance that she'd end up in his bed after tonight, one that Cato wasn't willing to pass up.

"We're here!" exclaimed Katniss, dropping into a seat beside Annie. "_Finally_," she added, rolling her eyes. "Clove wouldn't let me leave the penthouse until I changed into something 'acceptable'."

"How many times do I have to tell you, K? _No jeans_!" Clove said exasperatedly. "You're lucky I even let you wear them on casual days. There's no way I'm letting you go out wearing them."

Cato eyed Clove's daring ensemble. It was a conservative length - for Cato at least - at a few inches above the knee, and the scoop neckline was too high for Cato's taste. But when she turned to talk to Gale, he saw that the black dress was completely backless, showcasing her creamy, pale skin. He resisted the urge to ghost his fingers along the small of her back - he could only imagine the way she'd shiver at his touch. If Clove decided not to be a bitch tonight, he was definitely going to have his way with her.

"Gale! Are you wearing _jeans_?!"

"They're _Armani_! Lay off, woman!"

Who was he kidding? He was going to have his way with her, no matter what.

* * *

"You, my friend, are _wasted_," Finnick laughed, waving his glass of scotch right in front of Clove's face. The rich amber liquid threatened to slosh over the edge.

"I am _not_," she insisted, although the way her dress had ridden up a few inches suggested otherwise. "I am not wasted," she repeated, before knocking back yet another shot of tequila.

Cato smirked, making no effort to hide his amusement. Clove was too sloshed to notice anyway. Obviously, her bragging of her heightened tolerance had been a bit of an over-exaggeration. Even Finnick was starting to get a little tipsy, which was surprising, considering the staggering amount of his daily intake of alcohol. Cato, unlike them, was only slightly buzzed after a substantial number of gin-and-tonics - but then again, he probably had more experience than both of them combined.

"We should probably get home soon," Katniss sighed, checking her phone. It was only 10:30 PM, relatively early - in fact, people were starting to flock in just now - but they had school tomorrow and she was afraid to let Clove drink any more liquor. Katniss had only drank a couple of margaritas, knowing that Clove was depending on her for a safe trip home. She was always "designated driver" - which was funny, considering that none of them knew how to drive, because they had personal drivers or took town cars instead. Then again, Katniss didn't really have a penchant for making a fool of herself while inebriated, so she usually laid off the alcohol anyway.

"No, I want to stay," Clove replied stubbornly, before stealing Gale's beer and downing it too. She ignored his complaints before continuing, "The party's just getting started!"

"Well, I've had enough for one night," Annie remarked. "Cato?"

"I'm not even drunk yet."

"I really need to be going," Katniss said. "I told Prim I wouldn't be home late. Plus, Rory is over, and I don't want them to be doing anything stupid."

"But you're my riiiiiiiide," Clove slurred, "and you're supposed to take me home, because you're my riiiiiiide."

"I'll take care of her," Cato volunteered. "Just write down her address, I'll get her home soon."

Katniss fixed a hard look at him before nodding. "Okay," she said, grabbing a slip of paper and a pen from her bag, "but you better get her home in one piece. Her parents are in Paris and the maid leaves at midnight."

_Perfect,_ Cato thought. _Empty house._

Katniss cast a worried glance at Clove, who had returned to the dance floor, dragging Gale along with her, before nodding at Cato and heading out, Annie at her heels.

Cato ordered another drink before turning his head to observe Clove and Gale on the dance floor. They were dancing a _little_ too close to each other, and Clove was dancing just a _little_too seductively. His grip tightened around his glass before he relaxed again. As far as he was concerned, Gale was just a friend and not a threat to his one night stand.

"You're not going to get with her," Finnick cut in. Cato, interrupted from his thoughts, turned to look at him.

"What?"

"If you're looking for a lay, I suggest you don't waste your time on Clove," Finnick explained, before taking another sip of his scotch. "She's not going to give into you."

"Why not?" Cato demanded. "Because she has higher standards? Because only M, or whatever, can satisfy what she needs?"

Finnick's gaze hardened. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, man."

"Try me."

He let out a bitter laugh before taking another sip of his drink. "You probably know from Gossip Girl that Marvel cheated on Clove with Glimmer. What you _don't _know is why."

"Because he's a dick."

"True," Finnick acknowledged, "but that's not the reason. He was pissed that she wouldn't put out, no matter how much he pressured her, so he searched for release elsewhere."

"Are you saying she's a virgin?" The gears in Cato's head were turning at full speed. How was this even _possible? _Even if it did make Clove a more valuable conquest, and a challenge at that...

"Exactly."

"Wow," Cato barked with laughter. "You'd think, since she's such a bitch, that she would, you know... that must be embarrassing for her."

"Are you kidding me? Clove takes pride in it. She's one of those girls that believes in fairy tale romances and romantic, sweeping gestures like roses and chocolates."

"'Why are you telling me this?"

Finnick set his glass down, then looked at Cato straight in the eye. "I know you. I know you because you're exactly like me. We pick up women every night - sometimes more than one - and throw them away before the night is over. We party, we drink, we get high, we get arrested. Clove may be a bitch, and she may be a virgin, but she's Clove Astoria and she's my friend. She's bitchy and mean, but loyal in a crisis and she will do _anything_ for the people she loves. _Anything_. And she deserves more than someone like you or me or Marvel." He pointed at Cato. "I may not be able to take you in a fight, but I sure as hell will try if you so much as _mess_with her. Got it?"

Cato stared at Finnick blankly for a few moments, taken aback. He and Finnick had gotten along incredibly well and had become fast friends in a few short hours. Finnick was a womanizer and the personification of debauchery. Cato hadn't expected such a speech from him, nor such a strong brotherly instinct for Clove, at all. He'd made his judgements of Finnick quickly: a person that took advantage of his relationships and chose his friends based on the benefits, which was why he was so close to Clove, considering she was the undisputed queen at Panem. Obviously, they were much closer than they had let on.

"Got it."

* * *

By the time Gale and Clove had returned from the dance floor, it was nearing midnight and Cato and Finnick were once again bantering like old friends.

"Heyyyy, Cato," Clove said, smiling. Cato smirked.

If Clove was being nice to him, then she really _was_plastered.

"Time for you to get home. Finn, Gale, you guys done?"

Finn let out a laugh before ordering another glass. "I haven't even gotten started yet. I plan on getting so wasted I won't be able to go to morning classes tomorrow."

"I'll drink to that," Gale said. "To another night that ends at 4 in the morning!" he yelled, taking a swig of his beer.

Cato shook his head - these guys really were crazy - before gently pulling Clove up and towards the exit. His hands grazed the smooth skin of her back and he cursed at himself for being so tempted, after Finnick had literally threatened him. Clove giggled at the touch - she was probably ticklish - before leaning into his hold, sighing.

Cato slid into the waiting limo out front, Clove in tow, before taking the slip that Katniss had written out of his pocket and handing it to his driver. "We're taking a detour before heading home."

The driver nodded into the rearview mirror before rolling up the partition separating the front and the backseat.

Clove sighed before shifting slightly, still in the crook of Cato's arm. "Mmm, tonight was fun."

"You looked like you enjoyed it," Cato replied, careful not to bring Clove too close to him. Being next to her, and with her dress riding up dangerously close to her upper thighs, was more than enough.

"Yeah," Clove responded, wiggling more until she was pressed up against Cato's side. He tensed but didn't push her off - he couldn't find the willpower to do so.

All of a sudden, she swung her leg around, successfully moving onto his lap, straddling him.

"What -"

Cato was cut off by her lips on his, a searing, passionate kiss that was demanding, if anything. Her lips moved to the side of his face and she started to press light, feathery kisses on his jawline. "Clove, I-"

"Shhh," she replied, putting a finger to his lips, then replacing the finger with her lips again. Cato moaned into her mouth, undeniable lust sweeping through his veins. He felt her nimble fingers start to undo the buttons of his shirt, starting from the top.

Cato pushed her away lightly. By the time he had regained his senses, he saw her pouting. "Don't tell me you don't want it, because I'd know you'd be lying."

"I want it," he admitted, "so much."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked in a low, breathy voice, reaching forward to continue undoing the buttons of his shirt. She pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, and he responded by arching his body ever so slightly.

Cato pushed her back again, more firmly this time. "Because you're drunk and you're going to regret this."

"How are you so sure?" she asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"Because Finn told me about Marvel."

All at once, Clove stopped her moving and her body tensed. "Don't talk about that bastard," she spat out, getting off of Cato's lap. "Don't you dare."

"Why did you just try to seduce me?"

"I don't want to be that girl anymore. That girl that was screwed over by her boyfriend of 5 years because she wanted to wait. She's dead," said Clove softly, "and what better way to kill her than by sleeping with America's biggest playboy?"

"But you're not that girl," he told her, "at least, not from what I've heard about you from Finn." He thought back to Finnick's words. _She's bitchy and mean, but loyal in a crisis and she will do __anything__ for the people she loves. __Anything.__ And she deserves more than someone like you or me or Marvel. _"Definitely not," he said decidedly. Finnick was already a good friend, and he wouldn't jeopardize that over a girl. Even if it was Clove, he reasoned. Besides, he wasn't going to be used as some kind of tool that she could use to get over something. That was _his_job.

"I can't believe you wouldn't sleep with me."

"I don't sleep with unwilling girls. That would be rape."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Clove said, rolling her eyes. She then yawned, running a hand through her flowing black locks. "Ugh, I'm tired." She closed her eyes for a moment, starting to drift off.

The ride was silent until the driver announced that they had arrived at Clove's penthouse. Cato turned to wake her up, but couldn't at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully. Asleep, she no longer had her bitchy face on for the rest of the world.

She looked even more beautiful than before.

Shaking his head - girls weren't _beautiful_, only _hot_ and _gorgeous - _Cato scooped her into his arms, taking her out of the car and taking her up the elevator to the 36th floor. When they arrived, the maid gasped at the sight of her in his arms as he settled Clove's sleeping form onto the couch. Nodding to the maid, who hurried to go start a bath, he entered the elevator and headed down towards the waiting limo.

* * *

Cato groaned as his head hit the back of his seat in the limo. He was sitting across from where he had originally sat, and he could practically envision himself sitting there, Clove curled up next to him. And then, straddled on him, her lips glued to his own and her nimble fingers grazing his chest, just barely...

He took a swig of whiskey from the mini-bar and tried to distract himself from the little, uh, _problem_ he could feel growing in his pants.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hey," Clove said to him quietly the next day, while they were walking from the Met to Panem Academy. Katniss and Annie were walking a few feet ahead of them, fervently discussing something about their history assignment, and took no notice of the two people lagging behind them.

"I just wanted to say... I still can't believe you stopped me."

"I don't regret it."

"Yes, you do," she replied, smirking. "And it's entirely your fault. But," she added, seeing that he was about to speak, "I really wanted to say... thank you for doing so, last night."

"Some people could take that the wrong way," he teased, and she laughed before slapping his arm.

"Let them," she said, eyes gleaming.

Cato should've known, at that moment, that he was a goner.

* * *

So, how did you guys like it? I'm worried that some of you were expecting another direction.

This was a bit more inappropriate then I was intending, but I don't want this fic to foray into M territory. I can't pull off something like that. I think most teens would find this okay enough.

I also think I wrote Cato way too OOC, so a rewrite might be in order after the completion of this fic.

Oh, and thank you so much for the lovely reviews! You guys are absolutely crazy, and you fully convinced me that I should continue doing this story! The question is, do you guys want longer chapters (slower updates) or shorter chapters (faster updates, but not guaranteed)? If I do end up doing longer chapters, I'm afraid this story might be a bit too short xD. We're already moving really fast as it is…

Feedback is appreciated! Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing! :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN1: AHHHH HI EVERYONE!

Sorry for two weeks of no updating. Let me tell you, that now in my junior year and 5 AP classes, I won't get much writing done, so this amount of time between updates isn't surprising at all. Luckily I had less of a homework load today, and I was itching to write after seeing all of your lovely reviews! Believe me - the sheer number of compliments has blown me away, and I fully intend to keep writing!

* * *

Chapter 4

"And then she said she wouldn't accept it as the correct answer! I'm trying to get Finnick to blackmail her, but he's saying that she's squeaky clean. And now my perfect GPA is at stake!" Clove huffed as she crossed her arms, looking as if she'd stomp her Prada-clad feet soon.

Cato was outright guffawing at Clove's complaint, while Annie tried to stifle a giggle and Katniss just rolled her eyes. Apparently, this was quite an often occurrence.

"But it's just one test, Clove. I'm sure your grade will be fine," Annie said reasonably, but her dancing eyes betrayed her amusement at the situation.

"_Fine_ isn't Clove Astoria. Clove is perfect in everything, no matter what," Katniss said, "because according to her, that's the only way she's going to get into Harvard, and the fact that she's an heiress means nothing."

"It doesn't!" Clove insisted. "Schools like Harvard, Princeton, and Yale - the_ real_ Ivy League schools - won't toss me a second glance if I'm less than stellar academically!"

"And extracurricularly, and socially, and financially," Katniss said, rolling her eyes yet again before shivering and drawing her uniform blazer tighter around her.

It was now October, a little more than a month after that night at Marquee, and the four students were currently standing in the courtyard, waiting for the first bell to signal the official start of school. The chilly winds were hitting New York City pretty hard, as could be expected, but Clove had insisted they couldn't wear this year's winter lines yet, because it was socially distasteful to do so, considering it was still quite early in the season. Weather came second to fashion, and Annie had wholeheartedly agreed, much to Katniss' annoyance.

Cato didn't mind it at all, though, because it meant that all the girls - including Clove - were baring much more skin that they would in a few months.

Spotting Clove wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm, Cato slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer, so that their sides were touching.

Had it been a month earlier, Clove would've probably glared at him before promptly kneeing him in the balls.

Instead, she glanced up to him, a smirk taking over her features. "Can't keep your hands off me, Cato?"

He shrugged, stuffing another hand in the pocket of his slacks, letting no sign of emotion visible in his expression. "Conserving body heat, Clove. But if you're thinking along those lines, I'd be happy to -"

"Ugh," she retorted, rolling her eyes, but her tone wasn't disgusted in the slightest. In fact, Cato noticed, she hadn't pulled away from his grasp, but remained glued to his side.

At that moment, all four of their phones set off the notification ringtone, indication a text had been sent. Clove eagerly dug into her Furla satchel to grab her phone, but at the sight of the message, she stiffened considerably.

Cato glanced at the screen, his jaw nearly dropping in surprise.

It was a picture of Clove and Cato... from about a minute ago. Clove looked up at Cato with a small smile, and from a stranger's point of view, her expression and his possessiveness looked almost... loving?

Accompanying the picture was Gossip Girl's comments:

_Spotted: Queen__** C**__ and our new intriguing bad boy, getting a little too close for **dis**comfort. And we thought you'd set your sights on __**G, C**__... or are you just playing two boys at once? Not that we mind, because it means more juicy goodness for me to dish out... but keep in mind, once an ice heart melts, it can't be mended. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year, would we, __**C**__?_

_You know you love me,_  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Immediately, Cato could feel the eyes of all of Panem's students looking at them. He glanced at Katniss, whose expression was solemn, no doubt because of Gossip Girl's little dig about Marvel. Annie, on the other hand, was looking quite confused at what was going on.

The bell rang at that exact moment, and the students began filing into the building, whispering furiously. It didn't take a genius to know exactly what - or _who_ - they were talking about.

Clove gritted her teeth and shoved Cato away from her, before dragging Katniss away to their first class without a glance backward at him.

* * *

"I can't take it," Clove groaned to Katniss as they walked down the hallways after being dismissed for lunch. The beauty of having the richest donors to the school as their parents meant that they could get identical schedules. "Everyone is looking at me. I haven't felt like this since..."

"I know," Katniss said in an attempt to comfort her. "You know what? Let's just skip out on the rest of the day. We can go home, watch Audrey Hepburn, eat chocolate - no, you are not too fat to eat sugar - and spend a best-friend day, like old times. No cell phones, no computer, no contact with the outside world. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," Clove beamed, her expression immediately lightening up. There were perks of having Katniss as a best friend - she was such a pain in the ass when she directly disobeyed Clove's fashion suggestions (more like orders), but she was surprisingly very caring about her friends and family, and she was the best friend Clove could ask for. After being friends since early childhood, Katniss knew exactly what Clove needed in any situation, and vice versa.

"Great! I'll just sign us out and then we can catch a cab home."

"Ew, cabs," Clove wrinkled her nose distastefully. "Completely unsanitary, but I suppose we don't have a choice. But first I need to check in with my afternoon teachers for any homework, okay?"

"You're such an overachiever," Katniss sighed. "Fine, but I'll be outside the gates, flagging down a cab, alright?"

* * *

Flagging down a cab was harder than it looked.

Although it was noon on a weekday, taxis swarmed the streets of New York City, like they did every day.

And yet she _still_ couldn't get one to stop!

Katniss groaned after yet another yellow cab refused to stop for her. She wasn't quite sure if it was because they actually were full, or she wasn't being obvious enough. Katniss was definitely not tall, and there were plenty of other people on the sidewalk calling for cabs too.

But at least _they_ were getting picked up!

If she didn't get ahold of one soon, Clove would show up and announce they go back to class, determined to keep her head held up high. And Katniss knew that Clove could stick it out, but she wasn't sure that something disastrous wouldn't happen, and she wasn't going to take any chances.

Katniss nearly cried out in relief as finally, a taxi pulled up... two feet away from her.

The blonde guy that had called for it, around her age and wearing the Panem uniform, was about to grasp the door handle, when -

"Wait, stop!"

Katniss rushed to his side and put on her best begging expression. "I'm really sorry, but I really need this cab, because my friend is having a crisis and I need to get her home..." She trailed off, not really willing to reveal any specific details, lest Clove yell at her for releasing personal information.

He just stared at her, a stricken expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry, I just... I need a cab. Urgently."

"Kat!" Katniss whirled around to see Clove, striding at a brisk pace towards her. "Great, you got a cab, let's go!" Clove opened the door and slid in, leaving it open for Katniss to follow.

Katniss turned red out of embarrassment and shot an apologetic look at the person whose cab she'd just stolen. "I'm really sorry... I-"

"It's fine," he said quickly, if not hastily. "It seems like you need it more than me... Katniss?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And you are...?"

"Peeta," he replied. "So... I guess I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "If you're at Panem, we're bound to bump into each other one way or another."

"Katniss," Clove said impatiently from her seat, "stop talking to that nobody and let's get out of here, please?"

"Thanks for the cab," she told him, before sliding in and firmly shutting the cab door. In a flash, the yellow car began to weave through traffic, and disappeared after turning a corner.

"Katniss," he muttered, turning away after the car had disappeared from his line of sight._ "Katniss."_

* * *

"I told you, you're not welcome here!"

Clove groggily opened her eyes at Katniss' yell before stretching, her limbs a bit sore from falling asleep on the couch. The credits for _Roman Holiday_ were playing on the screen of the tv, and the blanket that had been originally covering both of the girls was tangled in Clove's legs.

Clove frowned before getting up, wondering what had Katniss so agitated. She was usually so calm about everything, which was why Clove depended on her in her times of need. Katniss being angry meant that whoever was in the penthouse was seriously pissing her off.

"I need to see her, okay? Just let me -"

"Get _out!_ She's fine and even if she wasn't, that doesn't mean you can barge in here like you used to."

The footsteps came closer to living room, the voices louder as well.

Clove froze as she considered Katniss' words.

_"She's fine and even if she wasn't, that doesn't mean you can barge in here like you used to."_

Only one person could be on the receiving end of _that_ line.

She drew herself up to her full height, taking a few calming breaths and letting her impassive mask take over her facial expression.

The person entered, and Katniss followed behind him, scowling.

_Showtime._

"Marvel," she acknowledged. "Hello. How are you?"

Katniss gaped, shocked at Clove's politeness. She should have been kicking his ass by now.

"Lost without you," he said, giving her that small smile of his.

The one that used to make her go weak at the knees. The one he'd flashed when he told her he loved her, and would love her forever. The one she thought she'd spend her whole life seeing everyday.

She thought she could do this, but she really couldn't.

"And that ends our conversation. Get out before I call security."

"Clove," he implored. "Just hear me out."

"What is there to say? I wouldn't put out, you cheated to get what you wanted, I dumped you. End of story, end of relationship."

"It didn't mean anything! The years I spent with you are much more important than the few nights I spend with her -"

"_Few_ nights?" Clove's dark eyes flashed dangerously. Katniss was giddy with excitement. "Obviously, those years weren't important at all if you just threw it away for some fake wannabe who probably wouldn't even graduate from Panem if it wasn't for her sleeping with the male teachers and bribing the female ones!"

"_You_ dumped_ me_."

"Don't even try to blame this on me, Marvel! You threw what we had away. It's because of you that we are where we are now." Clove laughed bitterly. "You know, maybe if you'd just waited, I would have actually given into you when I felt I was ready."

"Well, it looks like you've been ready ever since we broke up," he retorted scathingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Oh come on, it's pretty obvious that you're sleeping with Gale and that new kid, but they each don't know about the other. You're such a whore, you're probably sleeping with Finnick too! In fact, you - SHIT! THAT HURTS!"

Clove stood there, her hands clenched into fists, as she blinked at the sight before her. Marvel's nose was gushing blood, and it looked as if it was broken. She had been itching to hit him, but she was standing five feet away from Marvel.

Meanwhile, Katniss was standing right in front of Marvel's fallen figure, glaring menacingly at him. "There's more where that came from, asshole!"

_Spotted: __**M**__ exiting the Astoria penthouse, sporting with what seems to be a broken nose. Revenge is sweet, and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. We're proud of you, __**C**__ - but don't think we're letting you off easy. Is it going to be __**G**__ or __**C**__ that takes the fallen Prince M's place?_

_You know you love me,_  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

* * *

AN2: Well, this was a bit shorter than previous, but we covered some major plot points without going too fast! Yay!

A lot of you have questions about who is exactly who from the TV show Gossip Girl. I have to say that this is pretty loosely based. A lot of things will be similar, but a lot won't. For example, Clove is obviously Blair but Katniss is nowhere like Serena, because that would be really OOC.

You guys are also asking if I'll reveal who Gossip Girl is. Sorry, but this story isn't really Gossip Girl-centric - her role is just more to move along the plot, and we won't be diving into all those secrets and whatnot. We already have enough drama as it is.

So basically, Katniss was a badass and Peeta was finally introduced in this chapter. Thoughts?

Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

_You guys are crazy. Sorry for being off the radar, but I kind of died with my 5 AP classes and my ACT (which by the way, I got a full score on :D), but now it's thanksgiving break so I have some time to write! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Rise and shine, Upper East Siders. A little birdie has told me that today is going to be a memorable one... but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you, would I? Nails will be broken, hair will be pulled. And as always, our favorite Queen **C** is going to be the center of it all._

_You know you love me, _  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Cato looked up from his phone to see Clove and Katniss stepping out of their limo at the front gates of Panem Academy. As always, the two were impeccably dressed - Clove would never settle for anything less - but there was something... off, today. It wasn't so much Clove's appearance as they way she was handling herself. As long as he'd known her, she'd had this air of confidence around her that never seemed to fade, except for that one night in the limo... but today was different. And it looked like Clove was going to need as much bitchiness as she could muster, especially with Gossip Girl's foreshadowing in her little text.

But at least that Marvel asshole wasn't at school today - and after his appearance on Gossip Girl last night, no one could really blame him. He - the captain of Panem's basketball team - had been mercilessly beaten by two 100-pound girls that wielded nothing other than Louboutins and Balenciaga clutches.

Right when Clove and Katniss had managed to reach him and Annie, the courtyard fell silent. Clove stiffened and stood a little taller. Whatever Gossip Girl had been alluding to had arrived.

"C!" A shrill voice came from the gates. Cato's line of vision drifted away from Clove's weary expression to the blonde figure that was swiftly striding over.

Damn. She was hot.

Not as hot as Clove, but still...

"Glimmer," Clove responded coolly, turning around to face her with only a wisp of a smile gracing her features. "We were all wondering where you've been."

So this was Glimmer. The girl that Marvel had cheated on Clove with. Cato could see why - and it wasn't because Glimmer was more attractive, because she wasn't. It was the fact that she exuded _easiness. _Her shirt was unbuttoned so low to the point that her cleavage was basically screaming _I'm here! _The dark rings of eyeliner just looked cheap compared to Clove's barely-there makeup.

Sure, there were plenty of those kinds of girls in LA, and Cato had fully, ah, _enjoyed _their services. But the thing he had come to realize in NYC was that classiness was upheld most of all. Yes, people raunched. But there was that facade in everything they did. No one said anything bad to anyone's face. There were just whispered rumors and secrets swirling.

While the two girls stared down, Cato noticed that Cashmere, Bonnie, and Roxy had come to stand behind Clove, as if to support their Queen. They obviously knew who would be the winner of this outcome, even if Glimmer didn't.

"Hey girls," Glimmer said, winking. "How were your summers, waiting on Queen Bitch over here? You know you could've just come with me to Thailand. I had a blast."

The three girls stood silently. Cato noted that Cashmere looked almost pained as her gaze darted back and forth, from Clove to Glimmer, as if unsure what to do next. Roxy, the feisty redhead that people often nicknamed "Foxy", raised one of her delicate eyebrows, and Bonnie just looked unaffected by the whole scene.

"Yes, how did that go? I heard recovering from a nose job was quite painful," a smooth voice interjected. Cato looked to his left to see Finnick striding up next to him. Only Finnick would know her secrets, Cato acknowledged in his mind.

"Then again, you've had them done so many times, you're probably used to it now," Katniss icily said from Clove's side, her hands itching to get some action.

"You're not wanted here, whore," Annie declared loudly on his other side. Cato was mildly surprised - Annie usually never spoke that aggressively, not even when telling guys to stop hitting on her.

"Are you letting other people fight your own battles for you, Clove?" Glimmer sneered, clutching her leather-print hobo bag more tightly.

"It's a lost cause for you either way, honey," Clove said sweetly, a twisted smile on her face. "You broke girl code in the worst way possible. And for that, I have to make you pay. No one messes with Queen Bitch."

Glimmer looked unfazed. "Oh, and I heard what happened to you and Marvel, sweetie," she replied. Cato saw Clove flinch ever-so-slightly, even if no one else did. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you can't even hold down a man."

Clove snorted. "That asshole isn't a man in the least. In fact, I want to thank you," she continued, her gaze piercing her opponent's face, "for making me realize what a douchebag he really is. I'm sorry you can't do any better than picking up my scraps."

The bell suddenly rang. No one moved a muscle. Finally, Clove's face twisted into a dangerously saccharine smile.

"Let's go to class, guys," she said, turning away from Glimmer and facing Katniss. "Our history quiz is much more important that this."

Glimmer, effectively dismissed, just glared as Clove strode away with her posse. But before leaving, she shot a quick wink at Cato. "And I will be seeing _you _later," she purred in what she probably thought was a seductive voice, before tottering away in her heels.

"She's not even a good lay," Finnick said from beside him. "If I were you, I wouldn't waste my time."

"You _slept_with her? And Clove didn't kill you?"

"Back when she was part of Clove's posse, yeah." At Cato's stunned expression, Finnick just shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "You didn't know? Glimmer was practically her third-in-command, and best friends with Cashmere. Clove didn't really like her, but it was a way of establishing herself, coming into Panem. Glimmer has connections."

Cato had a feeling things were going to be heating up, and fast. The question was, who would come out on top?

* * *

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Katniss glanced up from her phone while she sat alone at the lunch table. Gale and Cato had a lacrosse meeting - probably to decide who would be taking Marvel's place - and Annie and Clove had gone to have a quick word with one of the teachers. And Finnick... he was probably preying on some freshman in the girls' stalls, doing god-knows-what.

"Oh!" she breathed in surprise, cocking her head to the side. "Peeta, right?"

"Yeah," he said, flashing her a bright smile. He gestured to the spot across from her. "Can I...?"

"Of course!" Katniss tucked her phone away in her bag before beaming at him. "I never got to thank you properly for yesterday, with the cab. So thank you."

"It seemed like you needed it more than I did."

"Still, I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything, just name your favor."

"Anything?" Peeta adopted a devilish smirk, but she could see in his twinkling eyes that he was joking.

"Within reason," Katniss amended.

"Well, then... I want you to sit here with me and tell me about yourself."

"Really?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "There's not really much about me. Katniss Everdeen, 17 years old, archery lover, born and raised in New York City... and right now hoping that you're not a stalker," she teased.

Peeta laughed. "I meant, tell me things that no one really knows about you. If I wanted to stalk you, I could read about you in a magazine."

"Well, excuse me if I feel uncomfortable giving information to a person I barely know." Was this flirting? Katniss was fairly sure this was flirting, Oh my god, she was flirting! Clove would be so proud of her.

"Hi there," Clove and Annie had arrived at the table. Annie curiously looked over at Peeta, while Clove merely raised her eyebrows at Katniss. "I don't believe we've been introduced before."

"Peeta Mellark, at your humble service."

"Ohh, this one knows his place," Clove said jokingly, her mood instantly brightening. "Can we keep him? He's adorable."

Katniss flushed, knowing exactly what Clove was thinking, She'd always been bugging her about finding a boyfriend, but this was just... embarrassing! "Ignore her," she told Peeta, who looked as if he was struggling not to laugh. "Tell me more about yourself," she coaxed, as Clove and Annie sat on either side of her.

"I just moved from Alaska," Peet said, wrinkling his nose. "My parents are from here, but they moved there because we have an oil company over there. My mother wanted a change of scenery, so here we are."

"Mellark Industries, right? The name sounds familiar," Annie mused.

"That's the one."

Katniss was so caught up in the conversation that she didn't notice Clove, with a smirk on her face.

_Spotted: a delicious new blonde, deep in conversation with our little angel **K, **who looked more than happy doing so. Looks like **C's** given her seal of approval, but we're fairly sure that **G** won't. Things just got a little more fun on the UES - and I'm here to keep you posted every step of the way._

_You know you love me, _  
_xoxo Gossip Girl_

* * *

Gale ran a hand through his mussed hair as he stared at Gossip Girl's recent blast. Katniss never really opened up quickly to new people - a fact that he had been counting on - but she looked so comfortable with this new guy, much more so than she normally would. She was giving him one of those rare smiles, her eyes dancing in amusement. It seemed like the more he tried, the farther Katniss would get from him.

He knew they were perfect for each other. Everyone said so. The hard part was making her see it.

Quickly, he sent a text to Clove.

_To: Clove A._  
_From: Gale H._

_did u meet the new guy?_

Even though they were both in fifth period, her reply was instant.

_To: Gale H._  
_From: Clove A._

_Yes. I wanted to talk to you about it, actually._

And almost seconds later:

_To: Gale H._  
_From: Clove A._

_She really, really, likes him, Gale. Let her have this._

He took a deep controlled breath, trying not to be too affected. Glancing up to make sure the teacher hadn't noticed his phone, Gale quickly typed a response.

_To: Clove A._  
_From: Gale H._

_how do u know what's best for her?_

Minutes passed before Clove sent another text back.

_To: Gale H._  
_From: Clove A._

_Fuck you. I'm her best friend, always have been and always will be. And don't expect me to help you anymore. _

Gale groaned. Shit. Now that Clove was effectively turned against him, he didn't stand a chance.

_To: Clove A._  
_From: Gale H._

_come on. i'll help you with cato if you help me with catnip._

Nearing the end of the period, his phone buzzed again in his pocket. He glanced at it before slamming his head into the desk.

_To: Gale H._  
_From: Clove A._

_Just for that, I might cut your fucking balls off._

He was so screwed.

* * *

Cato strode up to Clove and Finnick after school, just as she said, "My house. Tonight. Eight o'clock. And please don't be late again."

"Don't tell me you guys are planning a lovefest," Cato grinned, knowing that that definitely wasn't possible. Clove, after that one night at Marquee, had kept up her uptight ways, and Finn respected Clove too much to try anything with her.

"No," she replied, pushing Cato's shoulder lightly. "We're having a brainstorm session."

Cato was confused. Clove looked the type to be spending a lot on her schoolwork, but Finnick... well, he didn't. "What class is this for?"

"Operation Hair Pulling, aka Take Down Glimmer Before She Tries Anything," Finnick answered. "But the title is subject to change."

"We're having a scheming party," Clove told Cato, who just looked amused. "Finn knows everyone's secrets, in spite of the fact his hair isn't that big, and well... we usually end up getting pretty tipsy. Alcohol helps us come up with the best plans."

"Actually, Katniss had to come over and clean us up last time," Finnick stated proudly. "And that was also the best takedown we've done in the history of our partnership."

"She deserved it," Clove huffed. "No one wears the same dress as me to a party, even if it _is _off-the-rack."

We'll be there." Both Clove and Finnick looked at him in surprise. "What? Annie's done her fair share of these things, and I can't turn down free drinks."

"Oh, this is going to be a fun night," Finnick smirked devilishly.

Clove sighed. "Let's just hope Katniss doesn't have to come help out again."

* * *

_Did anyone catch the Mean Girls reference? Kudos if you did!_

_Anyway, things are just hectic lately, and there wasn't much Cato/Clove going on, but I still hope this was entertaining!_

_Reviews are love. Which is desperately needed as I write my AP Spanish essay._


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is really late, but I kind of lost interest in Cato/Clove and I'm only recently getting back into it. Thanks for the lovely reviews; this one is for all of you!

* * *

"Oh my god, Annie! That is perfect!"

Cato and Finnick looked over from where they were sitting on the other side of the room to see Clove excitedly clapping her hands together. After two hours, it seemed as if the girls had finally decided on their plan of action.

"So what's it going to be, girls?" Finn asked, walking over and plopping down next to Annie. Cato couldn't help but notice that Finnick purposely leaned closer to her and placed his hand on her nylon-covered thigh.

"Well, considering you both were no help and drank most of the wine anyway," Clove countered, rolling her eyes, "I don't think you deserve to know. But it's going to be good. This takedown is going down in the history books, for sure."

"You're a bitch," Finnick quietly muttered under his breath. Cato fought the urge to laugh.

"What was that?" Clove inquired, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing!"

"I thought so."

"Anyway," Annie interjected while casually shifting away from Finnick, "we need to get started on the party as soon as possible. What else do you need to be arranged?"

"Party?" Cato asked, his brow furrowed. Was he missing something here?

"Kiss on the Lips," Finnick explained. "It's the Halloween party that the so-called 'ruler' of Panem has to hold every year. Since Clove held an amazing one last year, she has to do even better this time around."

"Every year has the 'kiss' theme that's required, and usually something else," Clove added. "So last year people had to find each other in the dark and kiss. This year... it's going to be masquerade themed, which fits perfectly into our plan for that whore."

"You're such a tease," groaned Finnick. "You _know _takedowns turn me on. Just let me in on it, I swear I'll be good."

Clove smirked and reached over to pat him on the head. "Down, boy. But I will let you know that you'll have to be the bait again."

At those words, Finnick sat up and grinned. "Who can ever resist Finn Odair?"

"But Glimmer won't even know it's you!" Annie laughed.

"Then," Cato voiced, "who will she think it is?"

Clove slowly turned to him and smiled slowly. The bitch was out to play.

"Why, you, of course."

* * *

"Cash, I'm entrusting these to you to give out," Clove said, handing her a basket of gold-embossed envelopes. "I expect things will go smoothly? Oh, and make sure you're not wearing red at the party, because I will be." Clove's signature diamond headband sparkled in the rare October sunlight, labeling her as the leader of the group.

"Of course, Clove." Cashmere nodded as she gingerly took the basket. "I think I'm going to wear the sky-blue Gaultier that I bought last weekend, with my Jimmy Choos."

"Good choice," Clove complimented approvingly. Cashmere's face brightened.

"Yeah, I -" Her voice broke off suddenly after she glanced at the first invitation at the top of the large pile. "Clove, are you sure these are addressed correctly?"

"You doubt your Queen's actions?" Clove's tone was borderline threatening.

"No, of course n -"

"Then I think you have a job to do, Cash," Clove said sweetly, the hint of poison only just detectable when mixed with honey.

Cashmere hastily left the steps of the Met, waving goodbye to Bonnie, Roxy, Katniss, and Annie.

On that top invitation, in calligraphy by a steady hand:

_Glimmer Evans._

* * *

Peeta had asked her if she wanted to hang out this Saturday. _Her. _Katniss Everdeen. The girl who had never really fit in with the other kids on the Upper East Side.

"It's a date," Clove told her assuredly after Katniss had admitted her doubts. "I'll let you ditch me, just this one time."

"It's not a date!" Katniss exclaimed. "I mean yes, we text, and talk on the phone, and work on homework together, and he makes me melt -"

"It's a date," she repeated definitively. "I mean, hello? The way he looks at you when you two are talking is so cute. He hasn't so much as _looked _at another girl, in the month or so that we've known him. And no guy spends that much time on a girl, unless he likes her."

"Then why did he just say _hang out_?" Katniss questioned skeptically.

"He's _shy, _K! Because he really likes you and he's afraid you'll turn him down!" Clove shook her head, clearly frustrated at trying to convince her friend. "I'll pick out your outfit for you, then. I saw the cutest dress at Barney's the other day that I know will look great on you. If it really_ is_ just hanging out - which I highly doubt it is - at least you'll look hot."

* * *

"Give up, Gale! You're done. You had your chance - seventeen years of chances - to win her over. Why can't you just be happy for her?" Clove closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, as if trying to make a headache go away.

"Because I love her, and love isn't just something you give up on!" Gale shot back. The two of them were walking through Bergdorf Goodman, with Gale carrying Clove's many shopping bags while she browsed the store.

"Do you even know what love _is_?" Clove asked. "All you've seen in your life is your parents' so-called 'marriage', Finn's manwhore ways, and my disaster of a relationship with Marvel. You could just be feeling strong brotherly tendencies toward Kat, for all you know."

"I'm not an idiot, Clove," Gale deadpanned.

"Fine, then, be that way." Clove quickly walked to the escalator as Gale trailed behind, struggling to keep up with all the bags in his hands.

"She's always been the one," he said quietly.

She sighed. "I know. But if you really love something... you have to set it free."

* * *

"He's such an ass! He's six minutes older than me, and apparently that means I can't do anything myself!" Annie ranted as they sat side by side, getting their pedicures done. "He has no right to tell me what to do, and even if he did - he's a freaking hypocrite! He goes out almost every night to God-knows-where and gets back at 3 in the morning, drunk out of his mind - and suddenly _I'm _the one doing something wrong?"

"He's just looking out for you, A." Clove's head was tilted back, and her eyes were closed.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't this bad back in LA. It's like he doesn't approve of Finn or something, even though I sweat they're like best fr -"

"What!" Clove yelped, sitting up straight. "_Finn? _When did this happen?"

Annie scowled prettily. "Nothing is _happening. _We're just hanging out a lot together, that's all. I went on a couple nights out with him, no big deal."

"_Yes, _big deal!" Clove rebutted. "I knew something was going on when I saw him touching your thigh... I should have known. He doesn't do that unless he's interested, Annie. Trust me on this. I've known him since he was in diapers."

"We're just having some fun," Annie insisted. "I know his reputation, Clove, and I'm not getting myself into anything like that. It's just nice to let loose once in a while, and my brother just doesn't see that."

"Honestly, though..." Clove sighed. "I might be close with Finn, but in the end, no one knows what the hell goes through his mind. He does what he wants. And I can't control what either of you do, but... just be careful. You might just be playing around now, but someone is bound to get hurt."

* * *

_Someone looks less than stellar today. But then again, let's cut **C **__some slack, shall we? After all, she was spotted at three separate heart-to-hearts these past few days with **K**, **G**, and **A. **Relationship problems galore - and a source tells me that she has a special dish, best served cold, for** Glitter Girl** soon. You bring the popcorn, and as always, I'll provide the commentary._

_You know you love me,  
__xoxo Gossip Girl__  
_

Cato had to agree - Clove was looking especially stressed, and now that the party was a mere four days away, she was probably dealing with those issues too. She'd rarely had time to talk to him or go out with the group. Clove was a badass, but sometimes Cato wished she could just let loose and have some fun, not worrying about every single little thing.

"Cato!" Clove squealed suddenly rushing up to his side. "You got the invite for Kiss on the Lips, right?"

"Uh... yeah," Cato said slowly, even though he _knew _Clove had already confirmed his attendance days before. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering," Clove giggled, twirling one strand of hair with her finger. Cato inwardly frowned. Why was Clove being so flirty - something she had't done since that night at Marquee? And secondly - why wasn't he taking advantage it?

"Cato!" Glimmer seemed to appear out of nowhere, interrupting their conversation. "It was so great seeing you last night!"

Cato could barely remember last night's events, considering how much alcohol he drank, but he did remember going to Cielo - the most popular house club in the city. And for some reason, an image of Glimmer grinding on him flashed through his mind. Finnick had even encouraged it, he remembered. The quesiton was: why?

"Yeah, it was."

"So I was thinking," Glimmer said, her fingers trailing up his arm, "since you showed me a good time last night, I could show you one on Friday at the party. What do you think?" She smiled seductively, and if Cato hadn't known how psycho she was, he might have actually considered it.

"Well -" It was then that he caught sight of Clove's face. She was smirking, satisfied, as if she _wanted _to torture him by making him deal with Glimmer.

"I'd love to." Cato didn't know why he said it. To make Clove jealous? To get back at her?

"Then I'll see you Friday night," Glimmer intoned, leaning forward so that her cleavage showed more. Cato had to struggle to not let his eyes trail down - after all, he was a guy. Who would blame him? "I'll be wearing white."

With another toss of her platinum blond hair, she strutted off.

"I'm so glad you caught on." Clove sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to reject her at first."

"Wait, _what_?"

"It's all part of the plan," Clove assured him. "Don't worry, Finn and I will do the rest."

Suddenly, it clicked. _Clove flirted so that Glimmer would want him for herself. _All of that was just an act.

"You know, I feel like I'm entitled to knowing the plan, considering I play a role."

"A _minor_ role," Clove corrected. "And let's just say... after this, she won't be back."

* * *

_Ladies, do you all have your cocktail dresses ready for Friday? If not, then a word of advice, courtesy of moi: don't wear something that stains, because blood will be shed._

_You know you love me,  
xoxo Gossip Girl_

* * *

That took way too long to write. And it was actually quite short... sigh. Well, I suppose it's better than nothing, right?

What do you think Clove's plan is? HOW EXCITED ARE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?

Reviews are love, especially with AP tests coming up.


End file.
